<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>locked and loaded by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410424">locked and loaded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kurodai week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“TIE fighters!” Kuroo shouts as he appears from the cockpit. He locks eyes with Daichi, who experiences the sensation of having all the breath knocked out of him at once. Daichi has to tear his gaze away from Kuroo to look at Ukai, who nods.</p><p>“Tune into the force,” Ukai says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kurodai week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>locked and loaded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sportsfest fill: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/29250.html?thread=3326786#cmt3326786">prompt here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“TIE fighters!” Kuroo shouts as he appears from the cockpit. He locks eyes with Daichi, who experiences the sensation of having all the breath knocked out of him at once. Daichi has to tear his gaze away from Kuroo to look at Ukai, who nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tune into the force,” Ukai says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi nods, even though he’s not really sure how to do that yet. He looks back at Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down and to the right,” Kuroo says. “There’s a headset so we can talk. Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi runs down the hallway Kuroo indicated and finds a gunner cockpit. He straps the headset over his ears as he straps himself into the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Locked and loaded, kid?” comes Kuroo’s voice, crackling its way into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that much younger than you,” Daichi argues, and he’s rewarded with one of Kuroo’s laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look sharp, incoming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi hears the scream of the TIE fighters before he sees them and rotates the gun in their direction. The seat rotates with him, which throws him off for half a second, and his resulting shots are way off target. He curses under his breath and tries to readjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got three, looks like,” Kuroo says. “They’ll fly in formation, so if we can take out the lead pilot, we’ve got a good chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi follows them across the inky black sky, his gun pointed in their direction but his shots too slow. “Headed your way!” he calls to Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle goes quickly, faster than Daichi can really keep up with. Kuroo does most of the successful shooting, but Daichi is able to help him clean up the last ship. There’s a joyous shout in his ear, and he rips off his headpiece and darts back down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo slams into him, wraps his arms tightly around him. Daichi is laughing, swept up in the adrenaline of victory but still not able to keep the blush from blooming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pulls away and smirks at him. “Not bad for your first round out, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid, I’m nineteen!” Daichi protests. “What are you, twenty-three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-five,” Kuroo corrects. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at Daichi, who’s really resenting the few inches Kuroo has on him at the moment. “Think you can keep up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet your ass I can,” Daichi answers, standing up to his full height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stares at him for another moment. They’re in space and the ship is cold, but the temperature in the little nook where Kuroo and Daichi are rockets up ten degrees as they size each other up. Daichi’s not quite sure if they’re flirting or fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Kuroo reaches out and musses his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, then,” he says, stepping back out into the main pathway. “I’ll show you how this old girl made the fastest Kessel run on record when piloted by yours truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This old hunk of junk?” Daichi retorts, following him up toward the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo turns his head and gapes at Daichi. “Apologize to the lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” Daichi answers, grinning, and Kuroo punches him in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bicker all the way back up to the cockpit, where they find Kenma with his legs draped over the side of the copilot’s seat and Ukai just behind him. Kuroo coaxes Kenma into the back and makes an exaggerated motion for Daichi to sit beside him, and as he’s doing so, Daichi catches Ukai’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai raises both eyebrows, and Daichi can only shrug and offer a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to prove you wrong, Sa’amura,” Kuroo says, his hands hovering over the gear for lightspeed. He looks over and offers him a suggestive look, his eyes raking from head to toe. “You better buckle up for this ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi snorts. Ukai sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids these days,” he says, and Kenma makes a noise of affirmation.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="joshllyman.carrd.co">socials here</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>